


Just another nightmare

by ErotheTiger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErotheTiger/pseuds/ErotheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's mentality is becoming more unstable, but at least he knows the difference between reality and what his mind is making up. (At least that is what he thinks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another nightmare

Jim was lying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling, the gears in his mind were constantly grinding. Sometimes he could swear he hear them work, after all it was his mind that kept him from sleeping. Sure he was used to not getting a lot of sleep, but this was different. Jim had shut himself in from Sebastian, only giving him short answers and very little attention. He just said he was tired and was going to try to get some sleep.  
And there Jim was, in bed, staring at the white surface most would recognize as the ceiling. Jim wasn't really that sure any more, his mind was more frequently paying tricks on him. He noticed a small red dot that slowly grew bigger, staining the ceiling like blood. Jim didn't even react, just watched it calmly as it spread and coloured everything bloody. It started to drip down on Jim’s face and body, the entire room actually, but mostly at him. The only time he blinked was when he thought the drops would hit his eyes. This wasn't a hallucination, it had soaked him completely. However it didn't alarm him, he was used to blood. The red was also such a much better than the sterile white colour, that reminded him only of bad memories.

It wasn't long before he couldn't lie there any more, he felt so dirty and had to get it off. He quickly walked to the bathroom, but backed up when he noticed Sebastian didn't react. Why didn't he react to seeing Jim covered in blood? When Sebastian looked pointedly at him, asking questions without actually saying a word, he shook it off and went to the bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes he tossed them in the waste bin, it didn't matter that the clothes were expensive, they were ruined now anyway. Jim turned on the water and went into the shower, trying to scrub the blood away. It didn't go away and Jim felt sick to his stomach, it had to go away.

He kept scrubbing harder and harder, eventually he saw the water turning red from blood and continued, but somehow he never got clean. As he kept trying to get cleaned he started to feel weak, dizzy and really nauseous. Sebastian had been worried since he saw Jim walk to the bathroom with an expression of disgust and confusion. After a while he figured he’d go inside and check that his boss was fine. He was shocked to the see Jim in such a state and went to turn the water off. Just right before it went off Jim threw up. He had no food in his stomach so all that came up was a thin liquid and some stomach acid. Sebastian cleaned away the puke and cleaned Jim up before pulling him out. He wrapped him in towels, blood slowly soaking them and held him close, keeping his own emotions at bay for Jim's sake.

“Why did you throw away your clothes? Why did you do… this?" Jim looked confused at Sebastian’s words, he had seen the blood, Jim had seen it on his eyes that he saw the blood. "Because they are soaked in blood of course. The blood from the ceiling soaked them. I can’t keep bloody clothes." Sebastian shook his head, worried and scared for him. "No Jim, they are clean." Jim’s confusion grew, that couldn’t be. The blood had soaked him, the clothes and now the towels. Sebastian rested his head onto Jim’s shoulder, not wanting to show the tears that was slowly forming in his eyes. "Jim… The blood comes from you. The scrubbing caused you to bleed." his voice wasn't joking, but this couldn't be right. He had **FELT** the blood, soaking his hair, clothes, the drops hitting his skin. Jim tried to get up, out of Sebastian’s grip, but his sniper wouldn’t let him. His mind started to panic, wriggling and writhing, denying that what Sebastian had told him was the truth. Jim **KNEW**  what was true and not, yes he was aware his mental state wasn't the best, but it didn't mean he couldn't tell what was reality and not. He imagined padded rooms, hunched over doctors and panicked. Trying harder to wriggle out of Sebastian’s grip he started to scream and cry.

This couldn't be true.  
It wasn’t.  
It was just another nightmare.  
If he only could wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I wrote for an rp account a while ago, but my first thing on this account. In main!verse this would be somewhere right before Reichenbach. Hope it's not too bad :P


End file.
